wowrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Stormwind Council
The Stormwind Council is a political body made up of a number of Guilds. It is a group of councillors each representing an order that is based within, or has ties with, Stormwind and it's surrounding kingdom. The goal of the Stormwind Council is to aid the people of Stormwind in these dire times. Most of our soldiers are abroad defending the lands. Our King is willing, yet young and inexperienced. We, the people of Stormwind, need to stand together and stand strong against the dangers within and outside our glorious City's walls. To be able to aid the people, we look to the strengths of every member of our Council and their guilds. We also heavily rely on the people of Stormwind to work with us in keeping our City a safe, tidy, fun place to live and work, keeping at the peak of it's potential. The Council is also made up of different Ministerial positions, held by councillors, also making it easier for the public to report any matters to the appropriate person depending on their position. The Stormwind Council Chairperson: Cerise Wagner Maelmoor Lightbringer (Holy Lightbringers) - Minister of Defense Aarian Northlight (Disciples of Light) - Minister of Justice Lilath Taylen - Minster of Trade Jane Lightbringer Kreshtor Griff - Representative of the mages council The Law The following list has been published throughout Stormwind, with a copy open for viewing by the public at the Stormwind Library. A list of the laws currently in place, as passed by a majority vote on the Stormwind Council. Any person(s) found in breach of these laws will be arrested and dealt with through the Judicial System. The list is as follows: #Murder, aid in murder or attempt to murder with mailce of forthought of a citizen of Stormwind within the King's land. #Assault of a citizen (armed or otherwise - would require an official complaint). #Torturing of prisoners, held by law or not. #Kidnapping of a citizen within the King's land. #Forcing oneself on another. (("!@!#" or "Sexual Harrassment" is AGAINST THE LAW SET FORTH BY BLIZZARD. This is purely on an RP basis, by which both parties ooc'ly agree to roleplaying this to happen. If then the "offended" wishes to RP a complaint, this is fine. THIS IS NOT CONDONING ANY VIOLATION OF TERMS SET BY BLIZZARD. A real complaint of harrasment must be sent to a GM and not the Council)) #Unlawful holding or arrest of a citizen within city walls. An arrest warrant must be granted before the arrest or within 3 days of the arrest. (Arrest warrants can only come from a council-named Judge.) #Forceful banning of entry to any public institution in city walls. #Sedition against the King (by word or action). #Defilement of Royal or Church property. (including the summoning of any Demon on Holy Grounds) #Lewd or sacreligious actions on Church grounds. #Release of a Greater Demon/Infernal within the City or any place of where citizens may fall prey. #Employment of , conspiring with, spying for or aiding in any mannner, the Horde, Forsaken or Scourge. #Assaulting the city by means of force. ##Rioting within the city. (Peaceful protests are permitted) #Bearing false witness in court. ##Acting as a Judge without power to do so. ##Bribing and taking of bribes. #Making wrongful claim to, or attempt at taking over, property already claimed by a faction that has been recognized by the Council. #The employment of or working as a prostitute within the King's land. Wanted Criminals The following is an official list of all persons who are wanted, captured alive, by the Stormwind authorities. Each person has an arrest warrant against their name, and once captured will be subject to trial and appropriate punishment if found guilty of their crimes. Melnerag Krastinov/Meolen Krastinov/Galandria Silverfall Race: Night Elf/Human Crimes: Assault of a Minister of the Stormwind Council, Summoning of Greater Demons inside the realm of Stormwind, Assault on the City of Stormwind, Unethical and banned scientific and magical practices, Leading the criminal organisation known as "The Dark Sphere", Treason against the Alliance, resisting/escaping arrest.br> Rovena Ravenblood Race: Human (Female) Crimes: Kidnapping of a citizen within the King's lands (x2), Torturing of prisoners held by law or not, Sedition against the King (High Treason), Breaking a Court order or banishment. Special Instructions: To be executed on sight Sekhmet Race: gnome Crimes: Attack / attempted murder of a citizen Fellix Race: gnome Crimes: Theft, assaut of a Stormwind citizen x2, escaping arrest once in custody, murder of 9 Orphans of Stormwind, Assualting the city by means of force Korbus Race: Human Crimes: Assualting the city by means of force, Lewd or sacreligious actions on Church grounds, Defilement of Royal or Church property, escaping arrest Available reward: 15 Gold Lysle Draknar Race: Human (Male) Crimes: Assault of a Stormwind Guard, Escaping/Resisting Arrest, Kidnapping of a Stormwind Councillor, Assault of a Stormwind Councillor Zaraj Blackblade Race: Human (Male) Crimes: Sedition against the King (High Treason) Available reward: 20g Ashrokan / Kano Race: Human Crimes: Lewd or sacreligious actions on Chruch grounds Category:OrganizationsCategory:Defias Brotherhood (EU)Category:Alliance